This invention relates generally to building structures, and, more specifically, it relates to a hollow panel wall assembly designed to be easily and economically constructed.
There is a continuing and ever increasing need for low and lower middle income housing. Most methods of construction, however, require significant manpower and skilled labor for assembly. Because the cost of skilled labor and unskilled labor is rising, it is difficult to construct homes that can be purchased by persons having low or lower middle incomes.
Further, construction quality tends to be directly related to the quality of labor used in the construction. If there is not quality labor available, then the resulting structure may be of questionable value.
There are also many types of alternative building systems for prefabricated, modular and manufactured housing presently available on the market that attempt to address the problem of modestly priced housing. Unfortunately, mobile homes and related manufactured housing are made with a limited number of floor plans, and they often are poorly made and have short useful lives. On the other hand, modular and prefabricated homes that can be assembled on site at many locations are often made with costly materials and require specialized labor to assemble. At the present time, there are simply no adequate assemblies comprised of relative inexpensive and available materials and that have simple labor demands for assembly.
Accordingly, it is the main object of this invention to provide a wall assembly which would provide housing and other buildings at a reasonable price to purchasers.
Further, it is an object of this invention to provide a wall assembly that may be quickly and easily manufactured by labor that is not necessarily highly skilled.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a wall assembly comprised of generally standardized materials for construction.
Another object of this invention is to provide a wall assembly that can be easily laid out and installed in virtually any floor plan desired by the eventual building owner.
A further object of the invention is to provide a wall assembly that is fully sealed to enhance heating and cooling energy efficiency.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a wall assembly that is integrally supported by several means to insure a stable and solid structure.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described in the claims, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof.